The Malfoys First Season
by Zain Beeglees
Summary: Rey de tu silencio... Esclavo de tus palabras... Tipo: H/C Relación entre personajes: (OoC)/Lime Fiction Rated: K (9 )


Capítulo 1: Los sueños de Cristal

-Deberías ser más puntual al momento de arreglar un encuentro y llegar diez minutos tarde, y eso que son los vecinos, de otra forma podría empeorar y podríamos haber llegado con una hora de demora, que vergüenza – Decía una mujer a su marido entre decepción y divertida, a su alrededor dos pequeñas seguían corriendo una intentando atrapar a la otra sin mucho éxito.

- Uno necesita ir siempre un poco más tarde, es ahí cuando se puede evaluar de mejor manera la afinidad de las personas hacia uno – dijo divertido el joven hombre. Solía tener esos ataques de incoherencia solo para divertir o hacer enojar a su esposa, cosa que siempre conseguía exitosamente – Además por mucho que desees darme el crédito a mí por el éxito del encuentro, nuestras niñas se comportaron de manera asombrosa antes los anfitriones – añadió intentando ocultar la risa que se le notaba en su rostro.

-¿Cuál de las dos querido, La que pintó de verde todas las flores blancas del jardín robándole previamente el cubo de pintura al pobre trabajador de los Brown o aquella que decidió que el gato de angora de la señora Brown debía parece una pompa de algodón luego de esponjarle el pelo hasta mas no poder?

-Athena mi amor, son niñas, eso fue sin querer, además son adorables cuando se lo proponen y a ellas les agrada tanto la visita a los vecinos como a mí.

-Lo sé Maximus pero es que no fueron educadas así, ellas siempre fueron pequeñas damas educadas y con los más finos modales, no sé qué ocurrió.

-No te has puesto a pensar que quizás hubo un tercer responsable en todo esto como ser el hijo de los Brown, ¿No te parece?

-¿El joven Orlando? Pero ese niño es un caballero en versión junior, tiene la edad de Hanna y actúa como si fuera aún mayor.

-En público, pero no te olvides él fue el encargado de darles a las niñas un paseo por la casa, él pudo haberlas convencido. No todos son ángeles como aparentar mi cielo.

-Puede que tengas razón, aunque tú aparentaste ser el ángel Gabriel y hasta ahora lo vienes siguiendo el papel al pie de la letra. – Bromeó Athena a su marido mientras tomaba delicadamente su mano y la entrelazaba con la suya, acto seguido apoyó su cabeza en su hombro sonriendo. Su marido sonrió, alzó la mano entrelazada y besó delicadamente la cara externa de la mano de su mujer luego de dedicarle una sonrisa a su bella compañera.

-Tú eres mi Ángel – le respondió Maximus y luego buscó con la mirada a las dos niñas, al ver que se encontraban lejos corriendo por el parque las llamo. – Hanna, Angie vamos, adentro ya no es hora de andar jugando por los jardines de la casa, obedezcan. – Las dos niñas escucharon el grito de su padre y corrieron hacia la casa. Una de ellas aún llevaba pelo de gato en su vestido verde esmeralda mientras que la menor había pasado de un blanco vestido a uno que era mitad verde y mitad gris de polvo. –Damas Malfoy, a las tres, es hora de un cuento y prepararnos para un viaje.- Siguió hablando Maximus mientras una de las niñas le tomaba la mano y la menor saltaba a su brazos para que él la cargara.

-Hemos sido buenas ¿Verdad padre? El gato ese de los Brown jamás ha estado mejor peinado – Dijo la mayor de las hermanas orgullosa de lo que le había hecho pasar al gato

-Y las flores se veían mejor en verde, además eso dijo Orlando. – Respondió la menor de ellas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Orlando les dijo que hicieran eso? –Preguntó Athena algo desconcertada

-Si- respondió Hanna a su madre- pero nos hizo prometer que no diríamos nada, aunque como ya ven siempre alguien tiene que abrir su bocaza – añadió mirando con enojo a su hermana menor.

-La próxima vez eviten hacerle caso a ese niño, ustedes no deben hacer esa clase de cosas. Las regaño su madre y luego miró a Maximus para encontrarse con la expresión "te lo dije" en su rostro divertido. Athena suspiró. Luego de que Maximus bajaba a Angie al suelo tomó las manos de las niñas y subió con ellas al piso superior para ayudar a cambiarlas, esa noche las llevarían a lo de sus tíos Lucius y Narcissa para que las cuiden hasta el regreso de la fiesta importante que tenían de una beneficencia.

Aquella familia tan feliz, al norte de Wiltshire, Inglaterra era conocida como una de las tres familias Malfoy que habitaban el condado. El patriarca Maximus, segundo hijo de Abraxas Malfoy, se había casado con Athena Black de la casa Black de Londres luego de conocerse en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería. Ambos, magos sangre pura, habían pertenecido a Slytherin como sus ancestros y luego de terminar sus estudios y su carrera laboral, decidieron casarse. El joven Maximus había optado por seguir un camino dentro de la política y era el encargado de la planta quinta planta del ministerio de la magia de Cooperación mágica Internacional, mientras que su esposa, Athena Black trabajaba en la primera planta de San Mungo, el hospital de magos, en heridas provocadas por criaturas mágicas. A diferencia de sus familias, Esta hermosa familia había dejado de lado las creencias sobre la pureza de sangre luego de un mal momento que habían sufrido en la guerra que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo mágico, cuando atacaron y descuartizaron a un mago amigo de la familia solo por ser mestizo. Eso horrorizó a la pareja y decidió mantenerse lo más ajena posible de todo mal. Ellos temían por sus hijas a quienes les ocultaban toda información escalofriante de lo que ocurría ya que eran pequeñas aún para entender.

Su hija mayor, Hanna de diez años, era toda una dama de sociedad, amaba la música, había aprendido a tocar el violín y ya manejaba a la perfección seis idiomas, era muy parecida a su madre con su belleza y elegancia y tenía un carácter fuerte pero dulce como el de su padre. La menor de ellas, Angeline, a quien cariñosamente le decían Angie, tenía ocho años, tocaba el piano y era más parecida a su padre pero con el corazón de su madre. Había aprendido tres idiomas y le gustaba el deporte mucho más que a su hermana mayor quien prefería el baile y las fiestas elegantes. Ambas habían desarrollado un gusto por la lectura y el canto. Aunque Angie a diferencia de su hermana era más tímida e introvertida en todos los aspectos.

Las pequeñas Malfoy subieron a bañarse mientras su madre preparaba ropa para ellas intentando elegir lo mejor para la noche fría que se avecinaba. En la parte de abajo el padre separaba pergaminos de su empleo de libros que le acababan de llegar y ordenaba. Una vez terminado subió para su aseo personal luego de que sus hijas y su esposa hubiesen terminado el de ellas. Para cuando salió se vistió con su mejor traje de gala y en la puerta de su habitación se encontró a su mujer mirando hacia el pasillo, las niñas habían vuelto a pelear y se encontraban corriendo por toda la planta alta. Ella las había detenido y logrado calmar, sus tres tesoros, vestidas de princesas estaban allí. Se acercó lentamente y abrazó a Athena por detrás dándole un cálido beso en mu mejilla. Pudo sentir como la tensión se iba del cuerpo de su mujer llenándola de tranquilidad. Luego se agachó a la altura de sus hijas y le extendió una mano a cada una con un obsequio en ellas.

-Regalos! – gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo y desenvolvieron sus pequeños obsequios. Dentro del los envoltorios había dos esferas de cristal, una para cada una de ellas, el de Hanna tenía una réplica de un parque en primavera, en miniatura, en donde una pareja bailaba al ritmo de un violín, la música era lenta y dulce. Cuando termino, su hermana Angeline abrió el suyo para encontrarse con otra melodía dulce en piano, un paisaje de un algo en invierno y una patinadora girando por todo el lago congelado.

-Son hermosos papá, gracias- Dijo Hanna y lo abrazó guardando cuidadosamente su esfera de cristal.

-Es muy lindo! Te amo – Le dijo Angeline con un abrazo.

-También tienen una magia especial… cumplen sueños imposibles – Les dijo su padre guiñando el ojo. – Pero esa historia se las contaré mañana por la noche, ahora su madre y yo debemos irnos a la beneficencia del condado y ustedes a lo del tío Lucius.

Ambas chicas protestaron un rato y cuando ya no hubo de qué más protestar salieron todos de la casa, ambas niñas estaban ansiosas esperando la llegada de la próxima noche para saber qué deseos raros cumplían sus esferas de cristal, pero su padre solo había dicho que cumplían deseos especiales y únicos. Aquella noche, sin saberlo las hermanas Malfoy comenzarían a creen en los sueños de cristal.


End file.
